fantasiacontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Achróa
Achróa is a sovereign archipelago in the Fantasia world, officially The Protected Reserve of Achróa, '''and in the native language Achróan as '''Le Reçerbë d'Protasse d'Agróa, and pronounced as ah-khrOH-ah. Achróa comprises of 20 inhabited islands and around a few hundred untouched, otherwise invisible, islands. Achróa is known for its tribal culture and harmless attitude, yet paranoid when the topic of foreign relations come up. Achróais people have a down-to-earth set of morals collectively known as The Living Will, which people follow in order to maintain tranquility and strong relations with other people - ultimately leading to a happy life without any major problems. Achróa also takes their nature and animals extremely seriously, with hefty penalties for those who break environmental laws. Achróa is also one of the only known plutocracies in Fantasia, where a group of the most wealthy people are selected to run the country. There is little democracy, although this seems to pose no problem as the plutocracy acts as the voice of the various tribes in the Achróan archipelago. History Pre-tribal history There is little knowledge as to Achróa's history without any habitation, other than that the islands were once part of a mega-continent. Early tribal history Achróa's first significant tribe, and now the fourth largest in terms of population, is the Loralat tribe. They were known to inhabit the largest island, now known as Loralat Island. Tribal life could easily be compared to the lives of cavemen. Other tribes soon started to emigrate in the coming years. Pre-PoU history Tribes would occasionally go to war over the most trivial topics and, in extreme cases, objects, before the Pact of Unity was made - a pact which would end all inter-tribal wars and establish full relations with all tribes, ultimately leading to the establishment of Achróa. A major natural disaster also occurred, although still unknown which disaster it was, killing around a quarter of the whole archipelago. Modern day After the PoU was signed, Achróa quickly became peaceful and became renowned for its serenity and heaven-reminiscent atmosphere, sending a figurative blockade of people with "wanderlust" to the islands. However, foreign activity was soon outlawed after five tourists from present-day Lakadamia were killed by a tribe in Enteren Island - the killers are not yet known. Gradually, foreign activity was restored with the introduction of a Natural Reserve in South Enteren, allowing traditional tribe members to continue a peaceful life without the disturbance of outsiders. Since then, no tribe-outsider killings have ever been reported. The Protected Reserve of Achróa was officially established on the 4th of August, 2015. Government Achróa is the only plutocracy in the Fantasia world to date. The world has evidently criticised Achróa's government for becoming a non-democratic state, but the response of the government ''and ''the people was that Achróa is based of tradition and not 'leaf-turning.' Verançel Island was eventually discovered further away from Achróa, and was bought by the Achróan government to become the capital - and the home to the 500 richest people in the archipelago, evicted or brought in every five years (also the leader's term). The 500 residents of the island vote on two other residents who they would like to see as the leader of Achróa once every five years, meaning that people desperately try to get known on Verançel Island for a strong chance at leadership. Residents have seven days to cast in their votes ''verbally ''to an official observer unaffiliated with Verançel Island. All residents of the island are required to vote or they will face eviction. The results are immediately announced once the deadline is over, and the person with the most votes becomes the leader for five years. The person with the second most votes becomes the backup leader who will become leader during the current leader's absence. The leader cannot become a leader for more than 5 years, meaning only one term can be served in their lifetime. However, people who have become backup leaders are allowed to be voted for again until they become leader. Administrative regions The image to the right depicts the ten administrative regions of Achróa. In order of number, they are respectively named West Loralat, East Loralat, North Mareta, South Mareta, North Enteren, Enteren Reserve, Autonomy of Voldarea, Northern Isles, Amidét Island and The Capital. As an autonomy, Voldarea has more power over itself and is the only area of any democracy in the archipelago (as it holds elections every three years). Foreign relations Achróa, only just established, has no official foreign relations with any other sovereign state at the current moment, although the Achróan government is willing to befriend others. Despite the friendly approach, locals are still wary of foreigners following the vicious killings of Lakadamian tourists. However, this isn't out of spite, but of a general feeling that the foreigners need to protect ''themselves ''too. Despite the minimal foreign relations, Achróa is a tourist hotspot, especially the North Mareta region - thanks to the year-round hot temperatures and sunny conditions during Autumn. The tourism industry in Achróa is one of the largest in the country, giving Achróa as much as 20% of its budget. Military Achróa has no military of any kind. Stated in the county's constitution, "a military is completely unessential to a happy life, even in the immediate threat of war. In the immediate threat of war, civilians will be heavily protected as well as the country's leaders." The issue of weaponry is well debated among the leaders and the remainder of the 500 residents on Verançel Island. Weapons, at the moment, are exclusive to the island although there are strong campaigns for every citizen of Achróa to obtain a weapon as well as the complete ban of weapons altogether. In the event when military action is required by law, the police will act as an army despite being heavily undertrained. Geography Achróa is mainly lowland, although there are various high peaks, such as Mount Apré on the mountainous namesake island in the South Mareta region, which is 1,005m high. Category:Countries